The Game is Not Over
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: This story took place after "Promise of Reunion" ending. Ib was grateful that she was able to back in her own world, safe and sound. But much for her surprise, actually the game was not over, yet..
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

_A/N: Finally, Ib has her own fandom~! I am so glad that I nearly jumped out from my chair. Anyway, here's a the fanfiction that i've made since a month ago. Hope you like this, everyone!_

_ I. (sadly) __own._ nothing.  


* * *

**The Game is (Not) Over**

**An Ib fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

**Disclaimer : Ib©Kouri**

**_Chapter #0~ Prologue_**

"Ib! We got back safely! We did it!" Garry shouted, then laughed happily. "Ahahaha…"

Ib just stared at him, but smiled gratefully nonetheless. Sure, she was glad that she could back, but something interfered her.

"There's so much more I want to talk about, but I've got to get going," he said apologetically.

And for a mere second, he saw that she was slightly… sad? Disappointed?

Somehow, he hated it when her face was like that. Maybe something would make her a bit happier? He wondered what…

"Ah… uh... Ib… Is it alright if I keep this handkerchief a while longer?"

Those words just slipped unconsciously from his lips.

Ib stared at him confusedly. He forced his brain to search any logical reason that should be spoken.

"It wouldn't do to return it as it is. But I'll have to make it clean, and then give it back," he spoke softly. Then, he saw a gleam at her crimson red eyes.

For Ib, she thought it would be nice to meet him in a better condition than in the first time they met. So, hearing that he'd give her handkerchief in some other time somehow made her happy.

And another words from Garry had successfully made her face lit up and adorned with a smile.

"Because we will meet each other again!"

* * *

"Ib! There you are!" Her mother exclaimed as she walked to the front desk.

"Sheesh, your mother was just afraid too much. See, Kaori? She is able to back, safe and sound," her father commented by a grin.

"Ano… just how long I've been separated from you?" Ib asked.

"Apparently one hour or so…" her mother said after looking at her wrist watch. "Oh, well, let's go home for dinner. I've bought something good for the dessert. Besides, it's better to eat at home than here. Is it alright Ib?"

"Un."

"Alright, then. Let's go home."

* * *

After finishing their dinner, her mother stood up from her chair and grabbed a box from refrigerator.

"As I remember, you haven't tried macaroon, right Ib?" her mother smiled, then placed five macaroons on Ib's plate.

"Someone recommended these macaroons for me, and it's sooo good! Just try it, Ib!" her mother then glanced at her father. "You should try it, too, dear!"

"ah… I don't think to eat something sweet…"

"No! no! Its cream isn't too sweet, just try it dear!" her mother insisted, placing five macaroons on her father's plate.

Ib looked at the macaroons. She wondered if they were the same macaroons that Garry had told er.

So, she took a macaroon, eating it, and let its cream spread in her tongue. She felt a perfect taste of the cream, not too sweet, she noted, but it could satisfy her front part of her tongue nonetheless.

* * *

"_Say Ib, have you heard about macaroons?" He said out of sudden. Ib shook her head as a response._

"_They're pastries, shaped like hamburgers," he smiled as he said excitedly. "And just the other day I had one at a café, and it was soo tasty!"_

_Suddenly his smile dropped into a sad smile._

"_So, uh, if we get out from here, could we go together?"_

_Ib face lit up, her crimson red eyes brightened excitedly._

_He couldn't help but smile._

"_No, wait." His face lit up. "We WILL be going there! And we will get out!" he exclaimed/_

"…_I promise!" He smiled reassuringly._

* * *

"how is it?" her mother paused bit, being startled because Ib's tears silently streamed down her face.

"Ib?" her father called her concernedly.

If she was all alone back there, she was sure that she couldn't meet her parents again, or even saw the stars that decorated the dark night sky. But there was Garry. Although she knew that he wanted to curse every time back then, he didn't do it. He was there, right beside her, trying his best to reassure her whenever he could with his smile.

She couldn't have been brave if he had not been there.

"There… there…" her mother swept her tears.

"It really is good, kaa-san," she said softly with hiccup.

"Ara…" her mother giggled.

* * *

Ib opened her eyes slowly. She was surrounded by the darkness. Had nothing to do, Ib decided to go somewhere, walking aimlessly. Then, after walking for a while, she noticed that there was a light from the end of her way.

Her feeling told her not to go there, but it seemed that there was no other choice. It led her into unfamiliar hallway, but the atmosphere was strangely familiar for her.

Suddenly, she shivered, noticing that the temperature of the hallway was dropping significantly. Then, there was a door in the end of the hallway. She opened it, and was welcomed by a silhouette.

"Oh, my lovely rose has come," it said. From its voice, she thought it was a middle-aged man.

Ib stepped back. She felt an urge to get out from there as soon as she could. She gripped her red rose (which had been in her hand out of nowhere) tightly, and tried her best to sprint up to the door.

But her effort was going waste. The familiar headless statue blocked her way. And she tried not to scream when she realized that her ankle was gripped by The Lady in Red.

"Why are you so rushing?"

She felt she couldn't move her hand and her legs. She began to panic, and her fear became increased when The Lady in Red tried to grab her rose.

When The Lady in Red was nearly successful grabbing her rose, the silhouette yelled,

"Get out from her!"

Much to Ib surprise The Lady in Red obeyed him, and muttered under her breath.

"Yes, Ousama."

Ib could heard him smirked. As The Lady in Red crawled away from her, he approached her.

"It was amazing that you could escape from my 'amusement park'," he complimented sarcastically. "But you should kow that it isn't over yet, dear, especially for you," again he smirked.

Ib's eyes widened in shock. She was trie to look calm, but there was a fear in her eyes.

"HAHAHA, see? This is why I love all children. They could get fear easily!" he mocked right before her face.

Ib bent down her head.

"I have no fear for you," she said icily.

"Liar~" he said with a playful tone.

Ib lifted up her face a bit.

"I have no fear for you."

"Li…"

Ib looked right at him, sending her most deathly glare.

"I HAVE NO FEAR FOR YOU!" she shouted.

There was no more fear in her eyes.

"LIAR!" he yelled angrily, grasping some petals from her rose.

"!"

She felt her body ached badly. Some wounds, like she was being scratched, appeared in her skin. The pain became unbearable just in seconds. She felt her body was limp, and she fainted, but managed to keep her consciousness.

"Seems I still can make you suffer, you little pathetic annoying brat!" he smirked again. "Oh well, back to why do I invite you here," his tone much settled. "As I've told you, for you the game is not over yet."

"Why?"

"I want your rose."

Ib looked down to the rose on her palm.

"Not that silly!" he mocked. "The rose which you had yesterday and now just nothing but a symbol. That's why, it doesn't matter if that rose all its petals. Yes, it could make you feel unbearable pain, but the worst thing that could happen just makes you fall in a really deep sleep, much like a comatose state, or in other words, it couldn't make you die."

Ib looked at him confusedly.

"The rose that I want is in your body."

Suddenly he was behind her, touched a part of her back which connected to her heart.

Then, she felt something fell from her chest. Before she realized what it was, she felt her body was going numb. And she took a purler.

It was nothing but a bud of crimson red rose.

He picked the rose, sucking its smell and smirked.

"This, is the rose that really connected to your life. I have no idea why a brat such like you can have this beautiful rose," he mumbled as he stroked the rose. "But I am not a cunning person. I want this rose, but for now I just want to lend it."

He walked to a table and put the rose on a glass jar which filled by some water. Then he clapped his hand, and suddenly many red roses came out of nowhere in front of her. He grabbed all of them, and placed it on her back.

She felt something rushed in to her back. Somehow it was really painful, yet as long as it continued she felt slightly better than before. As the pain had gone, she felt really better and could stand on her feet again, even though she felt her body was different than usual.

"Those roses will take its place for a while," he said. "But they have a limit. It only could support you until your sixteenth birthday. Unlike your rose, which lives as long as you live, those roses are just going to die one by one. So, I give you a chance to get your rose back, begin from three days before your sixteenth birthday. If you can't manage to get it before your sixteenth birthday…"

He smirked. Then, he whispered right into her ears.

"You will die!"

She fell on her feet unconsciously.

* * *

Somehow, she suddenly sat in the middle of the hallway. She stood up, trying to search any door that led into her bedroom again.

She ran and ran , but something grabbed her ankle, making she fell to the ground.

There it was. The Lady in Red smiled wickedly.

'_Help…'_ she said on her mind, as she couldn't speak any words.

Then, someone flashed on her mind.

'_Garry…'_

"Let me taste your rose…"

Ib screamed with all of her effort.

"GARRY!"

* * *

"IB!"

Ib jumped from her bed. Her breath was still unstable, due to the shock which had not gone yet.

"What's wrong dear? And who's Garry?" her mother asked concernedly, a bit surprise because she never saw her daughter had a nightmare.

"He… *pant* s…ole*pant ... my rose!" Ib said incoherently, as her hand stroked her own chest.

"Wait, dear, don't be rush. We don't understand," her father stroked her back softly.

Suddenly Ib realized. There was no point to tell them.

Because they would never understand.

"Sorry, okaa-san, otou-san. I just had a nightmare. And Garry… was a cat near my school."

"Alright, then. Better get some sleep, dear," her mother said as they left Ib alone.

She couldn't let herself to sleep. She was afraid that dream would come again.

_Maybe it was nothing but a nightmare,_ she thought. But when she climbed out from her bed to get some snack, she saw a handprints on her ankle. There were many thin scratches on her legs and her hand, too.

It wasn't only a dream…

She fell on her feet, tears streaming down her face. She cried silently, as her eyes spotted something shiny on the floor.

She reached for it. It was a candy, a lemon candy.

She popped the candy into her mouth, letting the sour yet sweet candy melted on her tongue.

…

She knew. There was someone that could understand…

She wiped her tears, and stood up. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"_You are not alone, Ib…"_ a sound from her mind reassured her.

Yes. She wasn't alone.

She should meet him, no matter why.

Because he was the only one that she could depend on.

* * *

"Huh? The store where I bought the macaroons?" her mother asked. Ib just nodded.

"Well, it's only several blocks from museum, taking five minutes by walking to the east from the museum. It is near a high school, so you probably won't miss it," she explained. "Why do you ask?"

"I… want to meet my friend."

"Oh really?" As far as her mother knew, she was somehow… a difficult child for her age. Ib was extremely silent, and it made her difficult to have any friends. "By the way, Ib. I couldn't find your handkerchief anywhere. Did you lose it?"

"No. It just… my friend was wounded and I lend it to… him."

"Wow, a boy, huh? Let me meet him next time right?" her mother said excitedly.

"Un."

* * *

Ib got off from the bus, right in front of the gallery. She shivered a bit, remembering when she was caught in the scary parallel world.

She wondered if there was anyone that was getting caught too.

She shook her head, and continued to walk to the macaroons café. It was a bright afternoon. She guessed it would be nice to meet him in such a good day. But she didn't know what was going to happen.

When she arrived in front of the café, her eyes widened.

There was him. In the café. Talking happily with a girl who probably his schoolmate since she wore a same blazer as him.

And he laughed freely. She never saw him as free as that time.

Suddenly, she felt a pang on her chest. She felt a pain, a pain that made her didn't want to go near him.

A pain that she didn't understand yet…

* * *

_A/N : oookaaay! So, how is it? good? bad? Let me know with your review, guys!  
_

_Arigatou _(_ _)

_#flames, constructive criticism, etc are welcomed _:D


	2. Chapter 1 : Unexpected Reunions

_A/N : So, it's the first chapter. I'm sorry for making you all wait too long, because I had to prepare my exams and I was waiting for the result, even I planned to update it after July 7th (just ask my friend alicetsuki13). But I then realized that it was so egoistic, so, I update it now. Thank you for your patience. From now on, Ib was 15 y.o (nearly 16). Firstly, I want to give my thanks for my reviewers in the previous chapter: alicetsuki13, somewhataftertherain, Shadow Veli, Kage Hatake-chan, Aureuscus, and Marli-chan Tuchanka. Please keep reviewing for me, guys. It really makes me happy :))__and to all of you, even you decided to become silent readers :)  
_

_And, does anyone notice that the genre of the story had been changed? Yep, I changed the genre to supernatural and mystery (which was mystery and romance). I decided to make the romance as a sub-genre, since I wouldn't really focuse on that, but I promise to make some development on our favorite pairing :)  
_

_Okay, since Kouri didn't inform us about Ib and Garry' family name, I just picked it for them. Don't ask me why I gave them Japanese family name or why I should place them somewhere in Japan, because I myself don't know. And I'm too lazy to search any other name. Ib' family name means 'red flower' or 'red rose' and Garry' means 'blue forest'. Unlike Ib' family name (which I carefully picked it), Garry' family name just popped up in my mind, so yeah... uhm.  
_

_I. still. own. nothing  
_

* * *

**The Game is (Not) Over  
**

**an Ib fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

**Disclaimer : Ib©Kouri**  


**Chapter #1~ ** **Unexpected Reunion(s)**

_*drip drip*_

Ib glanced to the ceiling above her. A blood dripped right into her face. Suddenly, from the place where the blood dripped, she saw a body slowly reached down the earth. Its face came first, showing a horrible face of a man. She couldn't help but stare at the man, as his body slowly became more visible. He wore a familiar grey long-sleeved t-shirt with a series of numbers in the middle of it.

6295. The Hanged Man.

For her, after reading so many articles, books, and everything about Guertena' artworks, it wasn't difficult to remember them and their short history. Ib knew, before her battle began, she should have been know everything about her opponent.

Moreover, who would forget them if someone was used to see them every day for almost seven years?

As the body came closer, she tried to avert her gaze from him—which unexpectedly so hard, or else he would suffocate her and showered her with the blood which would come from his mouth. She had experienced that for one week, and the day before she knew what should she do.

She concentrated, giving her mind and her body a suggestion that she was able to move, and it worked.

She then ran away from the hanged man, but the door was blocked by the headless statue. She got ready, and pushed it aside. She should thank her dad because he agreed when she asked to learn _Aikido_ which could make her became stronger than she was before, despite her mother who was really afraid that it could hurt her.

But unfortunately, when she reached the doorknob, it was still locked, and suddenly The Lady in Red, came out of nowhere, crawled to her, and grabbed her ankle. The Lady in Red focused her gaze to Ib' rose, and smiled wickedly.

"Rose… rose… I want your rose…" she said as she scratched Ib' legs.

"!"

* * *

Ib woke up suddenly. After seven years having nightmare, she could manage it without waking up her parents. For the first month, she had made her parents worried; even they'd called several psychologists—which was really pointless, to help her. But as the time passed by, she could face it without screaming. And she found something which could soothe her after having those nightmares.

She reached a lemon candy from a box near her nightstand. She popped the candy to her mouth; let the sweet yet sour lemon flavored candy soothe her nerve.

"_Morning Ib. How are you feeling?"_

Every time she ate the candy, she could remember when he greeted her after she had fainted at the parallel world. She knew that she wouldn't meet him again—it really had very slim possibility to meet with him, and only made her filled with emptiness.

She couldn't help that, but remembering that he had ever been right on her side was enough for her.

'_I'm really pathetic, huh?' _she noted to herself.

Suddenly, she felt sleepy again. She usually did not sleep after that, but she couldn't resist the warmth of her bed, so she let her eyes fluttering close, hoping she got a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She found herself surrounded by thousands will-o-wisps. Though it was really dark, but it was so peaceful there.

'_Not a dreamless sleep, then. So, what is going to happen?' _She mused.

The sounds of footsteps made her gasped from her mind. She turned to the source of the voice. Again, she gasped. Her body trembled so badly.

"Long time no see, Ib. Wow, you really become a beautiful young lady!"

Ib' tears streamed down her cheeks. The blonde haired girl widened her eyes in surprise.

Oh… how Ib missed and felt really guilty to her…

"Mary…"

"Hey! Hey! Don't cry! Sheesh, I don't remember that you are such a crybaby," Mary approached her, and stroked her back as she fell down on her knees. Mary just let out a sigh and hugged Ib.

"I…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Mary replied quickly. "You didn't do anything wrong!"

"But I'd burnt you!"

The blonde girl chuckled as she let Ib from her embrace.

"Yes you had. But you did the right thing, Ib."

Ib stared at the petite figure confusedly.

"Wh... what do you mean?"

"Alright, listen, Ib. I'll tell you the truth…"

"The truth?"

Mary took a deep breath then started,

"The painting you'd burnt, it was the artificial painting. The real one has been founded by Ousama just a couple weeks ago. But Ousama didn't mind that, and he placed an evil spirit in every artwork, including my artificial painting. Yes, it was still me and I acknowledged that my artificial painting was possessed by evil spirit, but it was more dominant than me. By you burned the artificial painting; you had exorcised the evil spirit. And I could be my real self." She smiled. "So I should thank you, Ib, and Garry too…"

When Mary said his name, she noticed that Ib' face became… hard?

'_She was still unreadable,' _Mary thought.

"By the way, have Garry known about your encounter with Ousama?" Mary asked. Even she knew that Ib'd never met him since their first meeting, she decided to pretend that she didn't know anything.

"No. I haven't met him since we got back from the parallel world, by the way…"

Mary looked at her in a serious look, throwing a glare to her, and cut her off,

"Listen, Ib. Maybe you have a confidence to face them alone since you've faced them every day, but…"

"Wait, why do you know about my encounter with Ousama and I've faced them every day in my dreams?" Ib cut her off, staring with a suspicious glance to her.

"Because, Ib, I know everything that Ousama do, since I practically 'live' with him. He placed me in his parallel world again; even I want to be exhibited in your world. And I am the one who give you such horrible nightmares…"

Ib sent her deathly glare to her, but she just shrugged it off, "Hey, come on, Ib! Don't be angry. I just kindly give you time to practice. But still, I doubt that he would use the same evil spirits and the same tricks, since you and Garry were able to escape seven years ago. I'm afraid they'll be stronger, faster, and crueler," she said apologetically.

Ib just let a small smile came across her face.

"Thank you, Mary. That's really kind of you. By the way, can we meet again somewhere?"

"Once you come to his new 'spooky amusement park', my spirit would meet you, somewhere near the place where he caged me. Because it was difficult, since he have limited my movement. It was because I refused an evil spirit to possess my painting, so he was afraid that I will backfire him, which I really want to do," she said, trying to show some disgust to him, but her childish expression just make her cuter.

Then Ib realized. Seven years ago, Mary' eyes was cold and like hiding something else. But that time, the 'Mary' which stood before her had really beautiful and warm eyes just like blue sky, a clear blue sky.

Ib smiled. Then an idea hit her mind. Although she knew it would be more difficult by a new task, she was happy that she had a possibility to do it.

"Hey, Mary, are you like school building?" Ib suddenly asked.

"Of course! I wish I were a student, and could explore and learn with my friends in a school., and go to the karaoke after school, and join any club, and…" her voice trailed off as she saw Ib smiled to her. "Why do you ask, Ib?"

"Nothing, I just got an idea," Ib smiled secretly.

From a far, they could hear an alarm clock ringing loudly.

"Better to wake up, Ib. It's your first day in high school, right?"

"Un." Ib smiled. "Hope I can have new friends like you out there."

Ib didn't know how happy Marry was when Ib admitted her as one of her friend.

"I guess you'll at least have one," Mary said sarcastically. "But it'd be hard to find someone like me," she grinned.

They laughed together. When Ib took her leave, Mary shouted,

"Don't forget to join art club, Ib!"

"Why?" Ib asked confusedly. Mary just smiled secretly.

"I heard that Hoshizora Gakuen' art club is good." Mary pushed Ib lightly.

"Alright, I'll take a peek. See you then!" Ib said, and the darkness was absorbed by the light.

* * *

Ib opened her eyes. A ray of sun came through the window, making her bedroom lightier. She woke up and rubbed her eyes, climbing out from her bed. She glanced at the wall calendar which hung beside her mirror that reflected her figure.

It was 30 days before the game began.

She crossed that day's date, noted to herself that she only had 29 days for preparing the game.

Realized that it was already six in morning, she hurried to go to bathroom, for taking a shower. Since her school was a bit far— one hour by a bus, she had to hurry, or else she'd be late in her first day.

For Ib, it was just only her first day in high school. But she didn't know that was a day when the faith began to put its hand to her life.

* * *

Ib approached by a raven haired girl. She was Misora Maya, Ib' (only) friend once she was middle school. She was the only one who keen about being Ib' friend, since the other found that Ib was extremely silent girl.

But Maya knew, that Ib was a good friend. She might be silent, but once you became her friend, she wasn't as silent as they thought. And on her silent, Ib always thought about others. She rarely thought about herself, which sometimes almost put her in many troubles, Maya noted.

"Morning, Ib! Have you decided which club that you'll join?" Maya asked as they walked to the school's hall to attend opening ceremony.

Ib took a glance to pamphlets beside her which were promoting so many clubs.

"There's no one that catch my attention."

"Eh? But they say we should, at least, join one club."

"Is that so?" Ib asked. Seeing Maya nodded, she sighed.

"Any suggestion?"

"Well, since you're good on art, why don't you join an art club? This school' art club is really well-known in this prefecture, because they always receive many achievements."

Ib remembered that Mary suggest the art club too. She wondered why…

"So, Ib?" Maya' voice made her snapped from her own mind.

"Sounds good for me," Ib smiled.

"But to be the art club' member is kinda hard, you know. There's so many applicants," Maya sighed.

"Why?"

"Of course, it's because that the club advisor is Aomori-sensei!"

Seeing Ib gave her confused look, she then remembered something.

"Oh, well. You didn't come to this school cultural festival last month. You see, Aomori-sensei was an art teacher who teach 3rd year students. He is, well… kinda good looking; so many students want to join the art club because of him…" Maya said, rolling her hazel eyes.

"Then, what should I do?"

"All the applicants should make an artworks; such as painting, sculptures, etc, which have to be assembled with this form," Maya gave her a sheet of paper.

"I see. Well, thank you, Maya. By the way, have you decided to join any club?"

"Oh, Ib, I bet you know it," Maya grinned.

"Photography club, then, like in middle school, right?" Maya nodded.

When the bell rang, they quickly ran to the hall.

'_Don't worry, Ib. I'm sure they'll accept you,'_ Maya hoped in her mind.

* * *

_24 days before the game_

A man in his early twenty with rather unnatural hair color entered a room. Since it was already evening, he found the room was empty, just filled by bunches of applicant's artworks.

He just grimaced. After three years since he advised the art club, he knew that many applicants just joined the club because of him.

He suddenly remembered his first year as advisor. He accepted all the applicants, and for his surprise just a little of them that joined the club because they enjoyed making and appreciating arts. So, since his second years, he had to select the applicants for joining the art club. By seeing their artworks, he could know who talented and appreciating arts were. And it made the art club received many achievements in every contest.

He sorted the artworks. The artworks which passed his qualifications would be stored on the art club' room and would be displayed Art Club' gallery several days later, when the other would be sent to the owner.

After two hours or so, it was just only four artworks which passed his qualifications. There's just one artwork—a painting, left there, so he excitedly grabbed that.

And for his surprise, the painting made his heart skipped a bit.

It was a painting, without too many colors. But the painter painted it with so deep emotions, and with a good technique, too. It was a simple painting of two silhouettes, one was older and taller than the other—which resembled a figure of a little girl, walking side by side, holding each other hand through a dark hallway. In the floor, their footprints were symbolized by rose petals; the older was blue rose petals while the little girl was red rose petals.

He found himself lost on his mind. It really brought up the memory when he trapped in the 'bizarre gallery'. The memory with _her_…

Then he snapped.

'_Could it be…?'_

He turned the painting and read the applicant's form.

"!"

* * *

"Ib! Hey, have you checked the Art Club' gallery?" Maya suddenly appeared in front of her desk with excitement.

"Nope. Why?"

"Then, follow me! Come on!" Maya grinned as she grabbed Ib' hands and dragged her to the aforementioned place.

When they arrived, Ib' eyes widened in shock.

"Ma…Maya… what does this mean?" Ib felt like she was going to fall to his knees, but she managed to stood still. Her voice was trembling, as the result of being too shocked.

"That means you are accepted in Art Club, Ib! Congratulation!" Maya chirped happily.

Ib felt really embarrassed as she saw her painting was displayed in their gallery. Sure, she had many paintings, but she only showed them to her parents and Maya. Seeing her painting was seen by other students made her feel… nervous.

But when she heard that many of them liked it, she felt happy, really happy. She was happy because her painting could make other people smiled.

"You see, Ib. This year it was only 5 artworks which were displayed. It means that this year they only accepted 5 peoples!" Maya said excitedly.

Ib looked at other artworks. There was a painting of scenery by Ninomiya Natsu— colorful and was looked so beautiful, a carving of dragon by Kitahara Meirin— it was so detailed when Ib caressed the carving, a ceramic porcelain with beautiful cherry blossoms pattern with a dried flower on it by Nakahara Miya— Ib sure that someone who arranged the flower had ever learnt _ikebana _at least for a year, and an abstract sculpture by Nakahara Yuki— it was carved from marble.

"Look, Ib. It said that you should go to the Art Club' room this afternoon."

"Alright."

* * *

Ib came early since her last class was a free period. She then knocked the door lightly.

"Come in," the sound from inside gave her permission. Somehow she felt that the voice from behind the door was… familiar.

She gripped the doorknob, slide the door softly.

As she opened the door, she suddenly gasped.

* * *

After dismissing his class, he decided to go to the Art Club' room. Once he arrived there, he pulled a book of Van Gogh' Artworks.

When he was reading, suddenly the door was knocked.

'_Maybe it was one of the new members,' _he thought.

"Come in," he replied without bothering him to avert his gaze from the book on his lap.

When he heard the sound of sliding door, he averted his gaze to the door.

And he gasped.

* * *

For her surprise, she didn't know or even dream to meet him there, in her school. But he was there, sitting on the chair with a book on his hand, staring her back with a surprised look.

He was barely changed. His purplish hair was as messy as the last time she met him, covering his left eye. Instead of tattered blue coat, he wore a blue shirt with black vest. Then Ib noticed that he used a pair of glasses.

And for him, he looked surprised nonetheless. Even he knew that he would meet her sooner or later, but Ib' appearances made him startled.

She was changing, a lot. She was, of course, a feet taller than the last time he met her, approximately 5'6" at least. Her hair reached—which was mid-long, became longer, reaching her waist. And her face became more mature, and more… beautiful than before.

If she was a rose, she'd reached her full bloom.

"Garry?" she squeaked softly.

Garry snapped from his mind, and then gave her a wide smile.

"Wow, you really change a lot, Ib. You become more beautiful than last time we met," he said.

Ib averted her gaze to anywhere except him.

_She was embarrassed_, he noted.

"It has been a while, huh?" Garry closed his book as Ib took a sit near him.

"Un," she smiled. "How are you, Aomori-sensei?"

"Me? I'm fine. And please just call me Garry when we are alone. It makes me feel like an old man if you called me like that," he pouted.

"I just thought that you have already become an old man," Ib said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Garry just snorted in disagreement.

But then, they laughed together.

Ib couldn't help but feel happy that she could meet him again. Though the reunion was far from her imagination, but she was still grateful nonetheless.

It's better late than never, right?

They soon chatted about some arts and others.

"By the way, Ib. Have you heard that Guertena' Gallery will be closed in the middle of this month?" Garry changed the topic out of sudden.

"No, I haven't."

"Apparently, some visitors had complained that they had experienced strange occurrences in the museum, such as seeing silhouette run through the empty corridor, sudden blackout in every afternoon, temperature dropping significantly, and many more…" he took a deep breath, and continued, " Even the guards didn't want to enter the gallery in nighttime."

Ib gulped, "Why?"

Garry took a deep breath, and then continued, "Because one day, a security guard wandered in the gallery alone, in his night shift. When strange occurrences started to happen, he couldn't get out of the building. The door was unlocked mysteriously. And when he was found the day after that, he was lying unconsciously, and decided to resign since he was somehow… traumatized."

"Anybody hurts? Or lost?" her voice became a small squeak, almost whispered.

"No. But since it kinda makes uncomfortable, they decided to close the gallery," Garry sighed.

"Then, what about the artwork?"

"They said that they will sell them in the next month and they will move them first to a warehouse in another city. They should prepare the auction since Guertena' artworks are popular. Many people thought that it is a pity since Guertena' artwork is liked by many people. But somehow, I am grateful with their decision, before someone trapped in his 'spooky amusement park' and not able to get out from there. Our case is a special one, all because of you, Ib. I don't think I could manage it without you," he smiled softly.

Ib bent down her face. She wasn't that brave. If the half of her journey wasn't accompanied by him, she doubted herself that she was able to back.

'_Maybe Mary's right… Maybe It'd be better if I told him…' _Ib thought. Moreover, Mary had told her that she was worried Ib' safety if she faced it all alone, right?

So, she lifted her face, looking right into his eyes.

"Actually, Garry, I…"

* * *

_A/N : Ookay..! this is the end of the first chapter. Hope you like it guys!_

_and please do review to support me :))  
_

-Japanese word-

Aikido : one of Japanese' martial arts. It is well known because of its elegant movement *just my opinion*

okaa- san : mom

otou-san: dad

Ikebana : Japanese' art of arranging flowers


	3. Chapter 2 : The Reason to Not Tell Him

_A/N : Okaay~ finally I have a time to update this story.. As always, I want to thank the reviewers from the previous chapter : Marli-chan Tuchanka, somewhataftertherain, and alicetsuki13 . Thank you for reviewing,and please keep give me a review to support this poor author...  
_

_For the age gap, I made a mistake in the previous chapter. I said that Garry was in his last twenty, but the truth is he was on his early twenty. So, their age gap is 8 years...  
_

_I still. own. nothing  
_

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

'_Maybe Mary's right… Maybe It'd be better if I told him…' Ib thought. Moreover, Mary had told her that she was worried Ib' safety if she faced it all alone, right?_

_So, she lifted her face, looking right into his eyes._

"_Actually, Garry, I…"_

* * *

**The Game is (Not) Over**

**an Ib fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

**Disclaimer : Ib©Kouri**

**Chapter #2~ The Reason to Not Tell Him  
**

"Aomori-sensei? Are you there?" came a voice of a girl from the outside. Ib decided not to tell it, since other people would come in and the introduction meeting would be held soon.

"Just come in," he replied. "Sorry, Akahana-san, what did you just say?"

'_Ah, it's time to be formal, isn't it?'_ Ib noted. As the other members came in, she stood up.

"Nothing, sensei. Nothing at all," she said as she went to gather with other new members.

Garry watched her in silent. He felt that she was hiding something for him.

He wondered what…

* * *

Ib opened her eyes. She was in a dark room instead in a hallway she used to be. She explored the room, and found a hallway that led into… a light.

She walked toward the light. What she found next was a crimson red rose, in almost full bloom, inside of the glass jar.

It was her rose!

She ran to it but when she was in a mere feet away, something made her tripped off.

A mannequin' head.

She grimaced, trying to stand up again when she heard a voice.

"Such an impatient girl, aren't you? Even the game has not started yet, has it?"

She found herself seeing a familiar shadow that was standing before her, gripping the glass jar tightly.

"I don't know why, but lately it was really hard to meet you. But it seems that today is my lucky day," he said.

Ib furrowed her eyebrow.

'_Maybe Mary was the one who blocked him to meet her in this seven years. And it seems that he didn't know that I am still in contact with Mary,' _she noted.

"Anyway, I just want you to know something," he approached her who stood still there, since she somehow felt her body was stiff, whispering something right into her ears.

"I just think about it for a while…" she could hear him smirked, "I prefer a blue rose than a red one."

"!" Ib' face became pale. He laugh maniacally.

"Hahahaha! I missed that face!" He said amusedly. "It just pity that you didn't do anything wrong seven years ago, but if you do that…"

As his voice faded away, she found herself in the bizarre gallery seven years ago, apparently in sketchbook part. She could smell the crayon everywhere, and somehow it made her dizzy.

She could see Mary hold her rose. Although she couldn't hear the conversation—since she was kinda far away from them, she could see that Garry exchanged his rose for hers.

The scene changed. In a dark hallway, she could see her little figure was walking with Garry in her side. But she noticed that Garry' face became paler and paler. Soon, he fell on his knees, but still remained conscious.

As her little figure went to the Mary' room, she approached Garry.

'_Loves me, Loves me not…'_

A familiar voice of a girl rang through her ears. As the count went on, she realized Garry' breath became unstable. His face went paler than a mere minute ago.

"Garry…" Ib whimpered, falling on her knees right before him.

When Garry was looking at her, she startled. Why could he look at her?

"Oh no, Ib… I think my vision is going wrong. You look more mature than a few minutes ago…" he giggled.

Ib' tears unconsciously fell down from her eyes.

"Ssh… why are you crying?" Garry tried his best to cheer her up as he wiped her tears with his last power.

"Why… why you gave your rose?" She trembled, made her voice was heard like a squeak.

"It's ok, Ib. Just left me, I will catch you… later…"

"I can't…" she bent down her face, trying to stop her tears but failed.

"Then my effort is just going waste," he whispered, didn't want to be heard by her.

'I'll catch you up… *pant* and we will meet in our realm… *pant*" he clutched his chest, trying to manage his breath.

"Now…" he raised his pinky. "I want you to promise something… *pant*…" he looked right into her eyes, smiling. "Please be safe…"

"How about you?" She sobbed, tears still ran down her cheeks.

"Promise?" Garry' voice became heavier.

Ib knew. There was no way for her to help him.

She lifted her pinky, entangling hers with his.

"I promise."

He smiled peacefully.

"Now, just go… *pant* let me rest for a while… *pant*" he said as he closed his eyes.

"No, Garry! Stay with me!" Ib shouted while crying. "Keep your eyes open, Garry, stay with me!"

'_When all the rose petals fell from its stalk, the soul would be trapped in a never ending nightmare.'_

A sound from nowhere made her trying to wake him up.

"Garry! Don't close your eyes, Garry!" she shook his body desparately.

"Sshh… Ib, I'm ti…red…"

'_Loves me!'_

Ib' heart race became faster as she checked his pulse.

It was there, she felt it vaguely. It was too slow. His breath was too slow for a normal people. His face was far from peaceful.

All she could do was nothing but crying…

* * *

"Ib! Ib! Are you alright?"

When Ib opened her eyes, she found herself in a dark space with thousands will o wisps. Mary sat before her, looking at her concernedly.

Ib moved her body, positioning herself to sit properly. All that happened in her dream were still fresh on her mind.

There's no way to take him too…

"Ib, I tried to contact you back then but something was blocking me. Where were you?"

"I met Ousama…" she squeaked.

"What?" Mary shouted. "What did the hell he do to you?"

"It was… nothing," Ib said. She decided not to tell the truth.

"What do you mean by nothing?" Mary became angry. Ib knew that she became like that because Mary loved her as her friend.

"Really, it's nothing!" Ib smiled reassuringly. "He just informed me that my preparation time just only 16 days again."

"That's true. But you've met Garry, right? And you'll tell him, right?"

"Un."

No. There was no way for her to tell him.

It was her own battle after all…

"Ib, when you're in the game please stick with Garry. I couldn't connect to you when you are there, since Ousama will block our connection, unless we're near enough."

"Alright. Thanks for worrying me, Mary," Ib smiled sincerely.

"Everything for my friend," Mary replied with a smile.

* * *

Ib walked to the Art Club' room in a rush since she was late.

When she entered the room, she saw him smiling as he spoke in front of the room. Then he laughed freely when a member said something funny as a reply.

Ah, she remembered. She had a reason why she didn't want to tell him. A same reason since she'd seen him with a girl seven years ago in the macaroon shop.

Bringing him there just only made him suffered. And Ib couldn't bring herself to vanish that smile in his face.

"Akahana-san? Do you pretend to stand there for the rest of the day? Just take a seat, will you?" He snapped her from her mind, saying it with a smile.

She couldn't let him die…

* * *

_Preview of the next chapter…_

**3 days, 3 roses, 3 vases. The game was ready to be held in the midnight!**

"Mary is not the last artwork. So, be prepared for the newcomers. Hahahaha!"

**A picnic with art club' members on her last peaceful day, right before the game began.  
**

"Ano… I heard that Mary isn't the last artwork of Guertena…"

"Yes, but they have the same fate with Mary. They haven't—maybe never, be founded."

**An annoying woman who liked to cling on Garry all the time in the picnic.**

"So, she is Kitahara Haruna…"

"… she was the reason why there's no girl in our school who dare to confess to him…"

**And Garry was still bothered by his own mind which kept telling him that Ib was hiding something.**

'_I hope whatever is that wouldn't steal that girl' smile…'_

* * *

_A/N: how's it? and about the sneak-peak, should I insert it for the next chapters. Please review... ^.^I'd really really appreciate them~  
_

__Japanese terms

Ousama : King

sensei : a suffix for someone who we respect (my translation) like teachers, doctors, etc


	4. Chapter 3 : Unforgettable Picnic

_(A/N) : So, I decided to publish it because of two reason. First, my sister is being crybaby, so i decided to distract my desire to throw her with a pillow and shutting her mouth with tape by updating this chapter. Second, my initiation as college' freshmen will be held tomorrow, so maybe I can't update for this two weeks (please, wish me luck)  
_

_Oh, and I want to thank Marli-chan Tuchanka and Calypsofear for your reviews in the previous chapter. Thank you for reviewing, guys! And I want to thank you all for reading, and adding this story to your alerts/favorites. thank you for making me happy :))  
_

_Anyway, let's check it out :D  
_

_I. own. nothing  
_

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_Bringing him there just only made him suffered. And Ib couldn't bring herself to vanish that smile in his face._

"_Akahana-san? Do you pretend to stand there for the rest of the day? Just take a seat, will you?" He snapped her from her mind, saying it with a smile._

_ She couldn't let him die…_

* * *

**The Game is (Not) Over**

**an Ib fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

**Disclaimer : Ib©Kouri**

**Chapter #3 ~ An Unforgettable Picnic**

Again, the door in front of her was blocked by the headless statue. She pushed it aside, grabbing the doorknob.

But as ever, her ankle was caught by The Lady in Red.

"Rose… I want your rose…"

She used a new trick that she'd found the day before. She loosened her red scarf, fold it here and there, making a shape of a red rose quickly. She had perfumed it with rose perfume before she met The Lady in Red.

Ib threw her scarf to other edge of the hallway. The Lady in Red then crawled wildly to catch it. Ib quickly opened the door, before The Lady in Red knew that it was a fake rose.

* * *

She found herself stood in the familiar dark space with thousands will-o-wisps.

"That's all I have for training you, Ib, congratulations," Mary said as Ib turned to face her.

"You know, I'd spent seven years to finish your game. You had really worked hard, huh?" Ib grinned.

"But I don't think it's enough, Ib. I couldn't imagine what trick that Ousama will use…"

"I know. But at least I've been trained in these seven years… Hope I can handle all of them."

"You only have two days, right/ I better let you rest for tomorrow' night," Mary smiled.

Then Mary remembered something. Somehow, she couldn't look after Ib since their connection was getting weaker day by day. So, she didn't know what had Ib done since she saw Ib reunited with Garry.

"What about Garry? Have you told him?" Mary asked.

"Well, yes, of course. And he agreed to accompany me. I even told him about the trainings from you," Ib quickly replied, hoping that her lie could be trusted.

"Actually, I planned to do same things for him. But it's kinda hard to connect with him."

"Oh… Well, Mary, I have to go."

"Un. See you there, Ib! Please be careful!"

"I will."

* * *

Ib opened her eyes. She found herself in the dark room. She was sure that it wasn't Mary' astral world, since she had decided to let her rest for that night.

Then, where was she?

A voice of footsteps made her turned to the source of the voice.

"Just want you to know," he said,"I'll give you information where the game will be held."

"I've known that already," Ib replied coldly. "It would be held in the household where your artworks are stored, right?"

"Trying to be genius, I see," he said sarcastically. "But not only that…"

He suddenly was behind her, patted a part of her back lightly, and something fell from her chest.

Three crimson red roses. Bigger than the rose she'd used seven years ago.

"You'll use that on the game," he said. "And there only will be three vases, each of them only can be used once, to refresh your roses."

Ib only stared at him curiously.

"I'll kindly tell you about the roses and the game. The game will be held for 3 nights, started from tomorrow midnight. Every midnight, the roses will be rotten one by one, and it cannot be refreshed. Every time you refreshed your rose, the rose' petal will be added until their amounts become half from its original amount. Say that your rose had twenty petals, so when you refreshed your rose, its petal will only have ten petals."

"I see." Ib nodded.

"And one thing that I should inform you," he smirked. "Mary isn't the last artwork, so, be prepared for the newcomer. Hahahahaha!"

* * *

Ib jumped from the bed. Beside her was laying three roses, all were in their full bloom.

There she was. Just only this day she could enjoy her time, before going to the household in the midnight.

She looked at the calendar, crossing that day's date as usual. But she noticed that the date had a flower symbol on it.

She smiled as she remembered what day it was.

An initiation picnic with art club' members.

* * *

Ib arrived in the school, as early as ever. She was excited since it was her first time to go with her friends from the same club. She didn't join any club when she was middle school, so she was eager about this.

"Akahana-san!" a voice snapped her from her mind. Two girls, new members too, was waving while they ran approaching her.

"Good morning Ninomiya-san, Kitahara-san," Ib smiled.

"Just call me Natsu," the girl with glasses replied.

"And call me Meirin," the girl with short hair grinned.

Ib determined to be more active in the club. She wanted to be the part of them, not wanting to be all alone in the club.

"Then call me Ib."

Then they chatted idly, until two other members—which were twins, joined. From there, she knew that none of the new members joined the club because of Garry, since Meirin, Natsu, and Miya had boyfriend.

Suddenly, they changed the topic. That time they chatted about Guertena' Art Gallery.

"…It's really a pity that they should close the museum," Yuki—the only male new member, said desperately.

"True…" Miya—Yuki' twin sister nodded. "We always like his artworks, although they said that only certain people who can understand the true meaning of his artworks."

"Sure," Meirin sighed. "But my sister had experienced some strange occurrences once she visited the gallery. Then she said that she'd rather swim in the arctic ocean than visit the museum once again."

Ib gulped heavily.

"Um…" Ib started to speak again. "Is it true that Mary isn't his last artwork?"

"Really?" the twin shouted.

"I've heard it some other days," Ib replied. "But I don't know if it's true or not…"

"Actually, many people in some sites talk about it lately," Natsu said. "They believe that there are any other artworks after Mary, but they don't know how many they are…" She pinched her nose bridge, fixing her glasses.

"But they have same fate like Mary. They haven't—maybe ever, been founded."

Silent occupied them.

"Oh, so you all have come?" a man with cheery voice broke the deafening silent, making Ib snapped from her mind.

"Aomori-sensei! Sheesh… You're late about fifteen minutes!" Yuki shouted.

"Then, say something to your seniors," Garry grimaced.

As he said that, 10 people, the senior from the Art Club came. They put a hard face, making Ib shivered involuntarily.

She'd heard that some _senpai_s liked to bully their _kouhai_. But she never thought to see in her very eyes.

The male seniors—they were 3 of them, approached Yuki with scary face. When one of them lifted his hand…

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" Ib shouted all of sudden, blocking the seniors from Yuki.

Everybody stared at her. Silent occupied them for almost 3 seconds.

And they all laughed, saved the red eyed girl.

"A…Ano?"

The senior who lifted his arm patted her head, making her hair messed up.

"Really, _kouhai_, I don't mean any harm, right, Yuki?"

"Hahaha… Ib! All he was going to do just want to make my hair messed up like you," Yuki grinned.

The other seniors just commented that they didn't expect her could shout like that, and the other new member commented that she was unexpectedly spontaneous person.

She embarrassed, her face went all red.

"Alright, alright. Let's go to the van, everyone!" Garry—who was laughing bemusedly and loudly, clapped his hand to get their attention.

"_Hai_~!"

As the other members walked away, Ib decided to walk slowly behind them, still embarrassed.

"Really, Ib…" she just realized that Garry was beside her. "You didn't change that lot. I suddenly remembered when you shouted to me so I didn't kick the mannequin' head. I was really startled back then."

Ib only could send a death glare to him. Garry just chuckled and patted her head.

"Strange, huh? Remembering such scary adventure somehow makes me feel nostalgic. Don't you think so, Ib?" he smiled softly.

Somehow, she liked it when she felt that there's something special between them, something that only she and him that could understand.

And she was a liar if she didn't miss his voice when he called her first name. The adventure in that bizarre gallery wasn't really that bad, right?

"Um." Ib smiled at him, and then they soon caught the other up.

* * *

When they arrived in the van, a woman voice came from behind her.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

As the seniors, Garry, and the woman chatted, Ib just glared at her in silent, especially when the woman tried to get Garry' attention.

"She's Himeno Haruna," Miya whispered.

"She isn't our teacher or our club' advisor, but I heard from Aki-senpai that she always comes to a special like this. All they know that she's Aomori-sensei' _'friend'_," Yuki said, pretending to answer the confused look from Ib.

"And she is the reason why there's no girl in our school who dares to confess to him. I mean, look! In a quick glance everyone will know that they're a lover!" Meirin said, half shouted but still managed not to be heard by anyone except the new members.

'_Sure, they looked like a lover,' _Ib noted. But in mere seconds, she could see that Garry was… annoyed? Disturbed?

In mere seconds, his glance to the Himeno girl was like when he saw the rabbit ornament in the bizarre gallery. But in the next second, he smiled again to her.

'_Maybe it's just my imagination,'_ she noted bitterly. How come someone felt disturbed while accompanied by a beautiful woman like Haruna?

Moreover, she was the girl that chatted with Garry in the macaroon shop seven years ago. And she could make him laughed freely.

When she in the deep thought, she didn't realize that the other new members inspected her, and they took a conclusion that Ib had a special feeling to Garry.

The new members, except Ib, changed a glance, and smiled.

"You know, Ib," Yuki placed his hand on her shoulder. "If you like Aomori-sensei, that Himeno girl seems like a hard rival."

"W… What?" she looked at him confusedly, but they could see she began to panic, confirming that their conclusion was nothing but right.

"I just heard this several days ago," Natsu tried her best not to smirk. "Her father was a wealthy man who supports Aomori-sensei financially when Aomori-sensei went to college. Even he helps him to get a scholarship in France in this September."

Ib began to think any possible relationship between them, and completely lost on her own mind.

'_This was going to be interesting,'_ the new members thought with a grin.

* * *

After several individual games, finally the last game was going to start.

"This game needs your teamwork. There are 75 pieces of this milk puzzle that have been hidden by us in five different places around here," Tatsugawa Aki, the art club' president, said. "we will give you all thirty minutes to arrange the puzzle."

"Alright!" Meirin said excitedly. "Anybody has played this kind of puzzle before?"

"I have," Natsu said. "But I've never finished it."

"I have too," Ib said. "But I don't think I can do that fast. My last record is 1 hour to arrange the same amount of milk puzzle."

"I see. Then, what about Ib and I stay here to arrange the puzzle, then Yuki, Miya, and Natsu find the pieces?" Meirin smiled excitedly.

"Roger!" Natsu, Yuki, and Miya said in unison.

After two packs of pieces (each pack contained 15 pieces) had been founded, Meirin and Ib started arranging the puzzle on its frame.

It was hard in the beginning, but later, after the other members gathered to solve it together, they could finish it in 15 minutes.

"Then what?" Yuki asked, starting to get bored.

"I have an idea," Meirin grabbed her bag, searching something on it. "The best part is when we finished the puzzle. I always paint something on it after I've finished it. Don't you think that it is like a blank canvas? Beside, no one prohibited us to paint on it, right?" Meirin grinned as handed out 5 brushes

"I'm in!" Yuki picked one of the brushes excitedly. The others took a glance each other, and smiled.

"Sounds fun to me," Natsu grinned.

"How about draw all of us and makes the scenery here as the background?" Ib suggested.

"Agreed~" Miya chirped.

They then started painting the milk puzzle.

* * *

From a far, Garry watched the new members with a smile. He never thought to paint the milk puzzle. And for almost three years he advised the art club, only them who painted something in the milk puzzle.

'_Maybe they'll be a cohesive team,'_ He thought with a smile.

Then he looked at Ib. He liked it when she smiled happily like that. He was grateful that she could enjoy that day.

But still. Every time he looked at her, his feeling told him that she was hiding something, especially from him.

Garry just sighed.

'_I hope whatever is that wouldn't steal that girl' smile…'_

* * *

"Wow, that's really good!" Garry commented. The seniors stared at disbelief; painting the milk puzzle was never crossed in their mind. The new members—with their faces and hands strained by the paint, smiled proudly like children.

"Well, then," the seniors smiled, and five of them approached the new members.

"Close your eyes and open your hands."

Ib felt something touched her palm. It was tiny, but she didn't know what it was.

"Now open your eyes."

On their palms, a badge with brush and palette shape was shining beautifully.

"Congratulation, you all have finished the art club' initiation. From now on, you officially are the members of Art Club."

* * *

After cleaning up and changing clothes, the art club members had a lunch together,

"Garry, I've made a lunch for you too~!" Haruna said with a smile.

Ib lifted her face from her own made lunch.

"Thank you Haruna. But sorry, I have my own lunch," Garry smiled and went to the van, probably taking his lunch.

Ib and the other new member tried their best not to laugh.

A few minutes later, Ib finished her lunch, leaving some _onigiri_ untouched, as a snack in their trip to home.

She walked to the van to place her lunchbox and her bag. But before that, she found Garry.

"Ah, have you finished already, Ib?" he smiled.

"Um."

Ib stared at him for a while, then she noticed something.

"What is it?" Garry asked confusedly.

"You haven't eaten anything, have you?" Ib said icily.

"Wha… How do you…?"

A funny voice came from Garry' stomach. With a little chuckle she handed him her lunchbox.

"Thank you," Garry said happily, eating the _onigiri_.

"Then, why did you refuse Kitahara-san' offering?" Ib asked curiously.

"Why?" he said as he munched the last _onigiri_. Then, he turned his face to Ib.

"Because I want to try your homemade food, maybe?" he said with a smirk, handing her hers lunchbox, then walked away from her…

…leaving Ib blushed badly.

* * *

The day was over before Ib realized it. They arrived in the school when the sun began to set.

"Well, then. I've got to get going," Ib smiled.

"Wait, Ib! Your home is the furthest than all of us, and it's going to dark!" Meirin yelled worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Ib said confusedly. Meirin wasn't usually worrying her like that, she noted.

"Yeah, don't worry Kitahara-san, I'll bring her to her home safely."

"?" Ib looked at him in surprise.

"Since the others had returned to their home, and you will be picked up, I had a responsibility to return Akahana-san to her home safely," Garry explained lightly with a smile.

Meirin sent Ib a mischievous grin.

"B…But…"

"No buts," Garry cut Ib off.

"Then it'll be fine," Meirin nodded in satisfy.

"Sheesh, Garry! Do you forget to find a place for our dinner tomorrow?"

Ib glanced to Haruna while Meirin sent Haruna her death glare.

"Tomorrow' dinner is important, remember? My father wants to talk to you about your scholarship in France!" Haruna pouted, wrapping her hands to his.

"But, Haruna…"

"It's okay, Aomori-sensei. I'll be fine on my own." Ib smiled reassuringly, but Meirin knew that it was a bitter smile. "See you next time, Meirin," Ib smiled to her.

"Ha… _Hai…_" Meirin replied in disbelief. How could everything become like that?

"Aomori-sensei, Himeno-san, thank you for today. I have so much fun," Ib smiled and bowing deeply.

"I… Akahana-sa…"

"_Sayonara…_" Ib whimpered.

Ib quickly ran away, trying to ignore an unfamiliar pain on her chest.

"Why…" Meirin mumbled.

"What is it, Kitahara-san?" Garry asked, ignoring Haruna who kept clinging on him.

"She said _sayonara_. Where does she go?" Meirin squeaked. "Why... my feeling told me that she will go to somewhore that far, far away from here?"

Garry had heard that Meirin had some sort of sixth sense, and suddenly, he had a bad feeling about Ib.

* * *

_So, how's that? thanks for reading. Review, please? I will appreciate them...  
_

* * *

Japanese terms

Kouhai : junior

Senpai: senior

Onigiri: rice ball is a Japanese food made from white rice formed into triangular or oval shapes and often wrapped in _nori_ (seaweed)

Sayonara : means good bye, but implying that someone who said this is not going to meet others for a long time. Usually, someone will say _Ja ne_, which have the same meaning, but the one who said this will meet other again on the day after/the week after.

Ib said that because she was unsure to meet the other again, since she thought that maybe she wouldn't be able to come back again...

* * *

**In the empty train, Ib finally realized the pain which kept making her chest hurt**

But still, in the bottom of her heart, she felt that words from the ripped magazine was true.

...and it meant that she felt something special for him...

since seven years ago...

**When the gate to another world appeared, her game began**

...it wasn't a big mural that brought her to the bizarre gallery seven years ago. It was another abstract mural, dominated by black and blue color, with a glass jar which was contained by a red rose.

'Hatred and Revenge'

**A vase, a room filled by bookcases, a key, a labyrinth, and a paper of warning.. game started**

Something fell right before her eyes, a yellowed paper.

'Believe in No One, Trust Yourself'


	5. Chapter 4 : Game 1—Ruby

_(A/N) : Sooo, finally my initiation had finished! Fortunately, it was a fun initiation, not like I had imagined before, and I even have another crush *ahem* *blush*  
_

_okay, enough for my life. I will thank you to somewhataftertherain, alicetsuki13, Honey-Senpai 19, Guest (Anonymous), and __TykiXAllenLover616_ for reviewing previous chapter. And also for you all who had added this story to your favorites and following this story, and for you, the silent readers too! You always make me happy :D

_Alright, please enjoy the story!  
_

_I. own. nothing  
_

* * *

_Previous Chapter  
_

_"__Sayonara…__" Ib whimpered.  
_

_Ib quickly ran away, trying to ignore an unfamiliar pain on her chest._

_"Why…" Meirin mumbled._

_"What is it, Kitahara-san?" Garry asked, ignoring Haruna who kept clinging on him._

_"She said __sayonara__. Where does she go?" Meirin squeaked. "Why... my feeling told me that she will go to somewhere that far, far away from here?"_

_Garry had heard that Meirin had some sort of sixth sense, and suddenly, he had a bad feeling about Ib._

* * *

**The Game is (Not) Over**

**an Ib fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

**Disclaimer : Ib©Kouri**

**Chapter #4 : Game 1—Ruby**

Ib sat on almost empty train. Since it was already 9 p.m., and her destination was a city which was going to become 'dead city', she found herself alone in the train.

She told her mother and father that the art club had a tour for 4 days. But, what if she wasn't able to come back?

Maybe everyone would forget her. Her parents, Maya, Aya, Meirin, Yuki, Miya, seniors from art club…

…And Garry, too…

She felt again the unfamiliar pain. Every time she remembered him, she would remember that woman too. The same woman that made her didn't want to talk to him since the very beginning.

'_What kind of pain was that?'_ She thought.

She found a ripped magazine, showing a page of crossword puzzle. She didn't know why, but deciding to pick it.

Then her eyes fell into one of the question.

_13, Across : A feeling when someone you love went with another woman/man, 8 letters_

She then averted her gaze to the puzzle. There, she found the answer of the questions, either the magazine' or her questions which kept bothering her since that evening.

_Jealousy._

'_Wait... Why?'_

She shook her head, trying to deny it. But deep down on her bottom heart she admitted it.

Yes, she was jealous.

'_But does that mean… I love Garry?'_

She felt her face heated up. How could she don't recognize that feeling…

…since seven years ago?

* * *

Ib stood in front of the gate of the warehouse. She then opened the door which was unlocked.

She entered the warehouse. In the dark, she still could saw the artworks which were arranged like they were going to be exhibited. And since the warehouse was somehow bigger than the gallery which she'd visited, she could saw some artwork that hadn't been exhibited, but still she recognized since she used to see them, either in books or in her dreams.

Suddenly, she found a big mural. It wasn't the big mural that brought her to the bizarre gallery seven years ago. It was an abstract mural with blue and black color.

But in the middle of the abstract pattern, there was a glass jar with a red rose in its full bloom inside the jar.

'_Hatred and Revenge.'_

She never saw the mural, neither in her dream nor in the magazine. But, she felt an urge to touch the mural.

It was like she touched a plain wall, not feeling the texture of the canvas or the paint.

As her wristwatch alarmed that it was 00.00, she suddenly was pulled into the mural.

And the game started…

* * *

Ib soon found herself in a red hallway. She then stood up, storing her roses on her bag, and started walking through the hallway.

But something fell right before her eyes. A yellowed paper.

'_Believe in No One, Trust Yourself.'_

She then stored it back to its place, and she found a door. She opened it with no hesitance. As she walked in, she found a vase filled with full of water.

For that time, she didn't need it. But since she brought an empty bottle, she filled the bottle with the water from the vase, so she didn't have o find a vase when she had to refresh the roses.

Then, she found two doors, either was locked. The one in her left could be unlocked by solving a puzzle, when the other had to be unlocked with a key.

'_Maybe the key for that room was in the left one,' _she mused. Then she looked at the puzzle.

There was a painting of a blue vase

'_Title, please?'_

She arranged the letter boards, making two words from them.

'_Eternal Blessing.'_

As she heard a 'click' sound, she opened the door. It was a room with two row bookcases; each row consisted of three bookcases.

Then she looked to the picture which was before her eyes. It was a counter clockwise symbol.

'_Maybe I should look each bookcase by circling this room in counter clockwise manner,' _She thought.

So from her position, she took a look to the book to the bookcase on her left. In a quick glance, she realized that was a book which bulged out from its case.

She pulled it. It was a book, with a blank cover. When she opened it, a letter appeared in the blank page.

'_S.'_

And suddenly the book disappeared.

Then, she went on to other book cases, founding other letters which came from the bulged book from each case. After she finished, the counter clockwise symbol changed its form, making a new letter.

'_T.'_

"Scarlet?" she mumbled. Then a small red key fell right before her out of nowhere.

She then went to the other room which was extremely dark. She was welcomed by a smiling blue doll which gripped a candle.

'_Want a candle?'_

She almost took it, but she remembered something first.

'_Believe in No One…'_

She then shook her head. Then the smiling blue doll disappeared.

Suddenly, the temperature went down. The room was a bit brighter, so she could see that…

She was in a labyrinth, with so any picture of The Lady in four different colors.

_Ding… Ding… Ding… CRASH!_

As the lady trying to catch her, she ran as fast as she could, with several time tripped over because she didn't notice there were many mannequin' head on her way. And for unknown reason, she didn't break them into pieces, and she was grateful for that. She remembered that in the bizarre gallery, she shouldn't break any of them, or else something bad would happen.

Then, she tripped again. As some lady was succeeded knocking a few of one of her roses' petals—which its amount increased as many as she injured, she remembered something.

Ignoring The Lady who were scratched her legs, she stood up, unzipping her bag and pulled out something.

She threw it to the other directions.

"No way! She throws it!" The Lady shouted, and all of them crawled away, trying to get thing that Ib had thrown… dummy rose which was made with her red scarf and smelled like a rose, which she had prepared the day before.

She then reached the end of labyrinth. There was a red door, with a board.

'_Password?'_

She then arranged the letters board.

'_Scarlet.'_

As she heard a 'click' sound, she opened the door. But it didn't want to be opened. It didn't even budge.

The word _password_ changed.

'_Press The Button.'_

But where?

"Gah! THIS IS FAKE!" The Lady shouted, crawling again to her.

She gasped. She ran away—as fast as she hated it, back to the labyrinth, ignoring The Lady who kept following her, even pulled and ripped her red, knee length vest.

Then she found the button. It was kinda hard to be found since it was in one of labyrinth' dead end and it was dark there, so she was lucky enough to find it that quickly.

"FOUND YOU!"

The Lady pushed her to the corner. She wasn't at the end of her wits. She jumped over the labyrinth' wall, and fortunately found herself in front of the previous door.

She fled to the door, opening it, and quickly went inside. She leaned to the door—after closing it, catching her breath. She looked at her roses; one of them had lost some petals. She counted the amount of petals, and realized that it only have a half amount from its original amount.

She decided not to refresh it for that time. She let out a sigh, and sat, starching her legs while her back was still leaning on the door.

Suddenly, something fell into her lap out of nowhere. It was a little ruby, shaped like a rose petal, hanged in a chain which probably could be used as a bracelet.

'_Maybe it will be useful in another time,'_ she thought, wearing the bracelet in her left wrist.

The bracelet magically merged with her wristwatch, so the chain became the watch' strap. The little ruby hanged in the chain.

She stood up, heading to the stair which led her into upper floor, ready for the next game…

* * *

_**Everything has a meaning, so this room**_

**Für elise rang through the orange colored room, the new game started!**

'_Let's play musical chair!'_

**You said musical chair, but where's the true chair?**

_As the Für Elise reached its end, she kept running… "Accompanied" by The Lady and the hand on the edge of labyrinth' wall…_

…_She found another chair. Though she doubted it was the right chair, she still sat on it, with anxiousness and doubt. And the chair vanished, made her fell to the ground, knocking her roses' petals one by one…_

'_Should I tried to ignore the chair and tried to search the end of the labyrinth?'_

**And she found Ousama' cunning tactics!**

_She saw the watch, just only to be surprised by the time._

_It was already 5 p.m._

'_Wh… what?!'_

* * *

_(A/N) : it's short isn't it? And I'm sooo sorry if you aren't satisfied with the game, because I have no other idea *bow deeply*_

_anyway, please feel free to review and critic, or even want to share any idea about the game? I will really appreciate them :D  
_

_Thank you for reading :D  
_


	6. Chapter 5 : Game 2—Carnelian

_(A/N) : Hello, my dear readers :D it's been a while huh? sorry, college makes things messed up, drowning me into a pool of tasks, home works, etc  
_

_I want to thank to XxShadowxXxGriffinxX, alicetsuki13, Marli-chan Tuchanka, Destiny, 2 anonymous readers (Giest), AyakaMurakami, Jao Jao, InuChimera7410, okamiAmaterasu2012, XxxAnimeWolfxxX, and Anon for revieng the latest chapter. And also to silent readers (if ther's any...), and to peoples who added this story to their alerts/favorite story. You guys are the ones who keep this story go on :')  
_

_Anyways, since my college is trying to make me become more dicipline, I had planned that I'll update this story once in a month, aapparently in the 2nd week in the month, because I have to do my tasks and exercises and study. I know it's really a bad decision, but it's my first year in my college, and I don't want to fail it. For this egoistic decision, i just say, I really am sorry. I hope it wouldn't make you stop appreciating this story :'(.  
_

_Okay, I'd replied your reviews, right? for the ones who didn't have account, I'd replied your review in the bottom og the story.  
_

_Enjoy the story :D  
_

* * *

_Previous Chapter_

_Suddenly, something fell into her lap out of nowhere. It was a little ruby, shaped like a rose petal, hanged in a chain which probably could be used as a bracelet._

'_Maybe it will be useful in another time,' she thought, wearing the bracelet in her left wrist._

_ The bracelet magically merged with her wristwatch, so the chain became the watch' strap. The little ruby hanged in the chain._

_ She stood up, heading to the stair which led her into upper floor, ready for the next game…_

* * *

**The Game is (Not) Over**

**an Ib fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

**Disclaimer : Ib©Kouri**

**Chapter #5 : Game 2—Carnelian**

Garry found himself in a dark hallway. It wasn't the same hallway that he had visited seven years ago in the bizarre gallery, but it had the same atmosphere. He walked forward to search the exit.

He found a red door, and opened it hesitantly. He wasn't good at handling that kind of situation, since him still easy to be startled. But, since he was in a dead-end, he didn't have another choice.

He opened the door. And his eyes widened in shock when he saw the figure in the middle of the room.

He rushed toward the brunette girl who lay helplessly on the floor, surrounded by red rose petals. Her red eyes wasn't shining like usual, it even didn't stop to flow her pale cheeks with tears. Her little hand gripped a stalk of rose with only one petal left. Her face and her legs full of wounds and bruises, even her white shirt stained with bloods.

"Garry…help…"

Her voice was sad, slashing deeply into his heart.

"Ib!"

Right after he grabbed her hand, she vanished, replaced by a rain of red rose petals.

* * *

Garry jumped out from his bed. Since he had a bad feeling about Ib he remembered that he couldn't sleep until midnight. But once he fell asleep, a nightmare just made everything went worse.

He grabbed his cell phone, redialing a number which he'd called several times since last night. And the result was same; it said that the number was out of network.

'_Ib, where are you?'_ he said desperately.

* * *

She arrived in 2nd floor which covered with orange color. She then wandered, searching something that could be used as a clue.

Then, she found a door. It was unlocked, but before she entered the room, she spotted something beside the door.

'_Let's play musical chair!'_

As she entered the room, a large-seemed never ending labyrinth welcomed her. Suddenly, Für Elise rang through the room, making Ib glanced to the source of the sound. The door where she came from vanished, replaced by a large mural with a picture of someone playing piano.

She recognized the mural as a "The Well-Meaning Hell", a large mural that caught her parents' attentions on the first time they visited Guertena' Art Gallery.

The blue pianist figure played Für Elise; somehow Ib could felt how nervous he was. Then Ib realized the 'pianist' sometimes made some mistakes, and as a result of that, every time he made a mistake, the instructor figure lashed him by a rope which came from her back.

Then Ib snapped from her mind. Since she was playing "Musical Chair", she should sit on a chair once the music had ended. But how many times she had now?

She shrugged it off.

'_Maybe it's better to find the chair as soon as possible_,' she thought.

Then she ran to the labyrinth. On its entrance it said,

'_Everything has a meaning, so this room.'_

She continued running, searching the chair while musing about the previous quote. Then, just only two feet in front of her, she found a chair.

'_Is that the chair?'_ she thought doubtfully, since she just started a minute ago.

She boosted her speed, and sat on the chair. Suddenly, the chair vanished, made her fell down to the ground.

One petal knocked from its stalk.

She grimaced. Then she ran away, trying to solve the maze and found a chair, before the song ended.

As the Für Elise reached its middle part, she kept running. It wasn't as easy as she predicted, since many obstacles caused her rose' petals knocked one by one; four kinds of The Lady—although the red was the slowest of them but she had the greatest desire, plucking at least one petal when the green (which the fastest of them) succeeded gripping her ankle, the hands that kept appearing from the wall and even from the floor, trying t catch her ankle—but after several times, she could easily avoid them, the headless statue kept running toward her, even tried to yank her hair.

But thing that made her pissed so much was the chair. The chair kept popping randomly, and after she had took a seat, the chair vanished. Although since the first time the chair vanished after she'd sat on there she'd doubted that there was any real chair, she kept trying to sat on it hesitantly.

As the Für Elise became nearer to its end—probably in one minute or so, she became desperate.

'_Ignore the chair, just find the end of this labyrinth…'_

A voice from nowhere made her mused.

'_There's no use to search the right chair, maybe because the right chair is never existed…' _she mused, running through the labyrinth with all of her power. _'But it seemed that the labyrinth has no exit door, too…'_

Ib then tried to remember the quotes.

'_Let's play the musical chair!'_

'_Everything has a meaning, so this room.'_

'_Believe in No One, Trust Yourself.'_

Ib knew one thing. There's only one way to escape from that room.

She had to find the chair.

'_But how?' _ She grimaced, still running even her feet started to get tired.

A chair popped up in the middle of hallway.

'_Is that the right chair?'_

She doubted it first, but sat on it nonetheless.

The chair vanished again.

The orange color from the wallpaper started to make her dizzy.

'_Wait, orange…?'_ she snapped.

'_Everything has a meaning, so this room.'_

Suddenly, she realized something. She quickly stood up, trying to search another chair.

A chair popped out right before her eye, as the Für Elise was going to end.

She told herself that it was the right chair, the chair that she'd searched all this time.

'_Orange is the color of confidence…'_

She boosted up her speed again, grabbing the chair.

'_So if I sat on here with no doubt…'_

She took a seat on the chair.

'_This chair isn't going to vanish!'_

She closed her eyes. Even that theory was only her prediction, but she decided to believe herself.

Ting!

The Für elise ended just a mere seconds after she sat on the chair. But the chair didn't vanish; the one which vanished was the labyrinth. She then saw a door, and then stood up, walking toward the door.

As she opened the door, she saw another stairs, then something fellinto her head.

A carnelian gem shaped in rose petal.

Ib clung it to her wristwatch. And she startled when she looked at the watch.

It was already 5 p.m., since her analog wristwatch showed the picture of a crescent moon.

'_W… what…?'_ she gasped.

As long as she remembered, she started the game just fifteen minutes—or so, ago.

'_Wait, does that mean….'_

She then realized. She maybe only used 17 minutes there, yet in the real world, it had been 17 hours! But still, her deadline was due to the real world' clock.

That really pissed her off. She clenched her fist tightly.

"DAMN YOU OUSAMA!" she shouted angrily. _"How long he pretended to make a fool of me? He even didn't tell me about this!' _she thought.

From a far, someone laughed crazily.

* * *

Mary felt a pang in her chest. Soon, she had a bad feeling.

"Ib, are you alright?" she thought. Since seventeen hours ago, she couldn't contact her. She then realized that the game had started.

Since Ib said that Garry would accompany her, Mary was grateful. Sure in her first encounter with him Garry seemed undependable. But later she knew, that Ib depended on him without she realized it. With Garry beside her, Ib became stronger, and it was something that make her lost to him.

She didn't have to think about that too much, then. But why her feeling told her that something bad was going to happen? And why she felt an urge to contact Garry even he was blocked, too?

'Maybe, I'd give it a try…' she thought, and started to contact Garry.

* * *

**There's another guy in the parallel world! Who is he?**

_Someone stood before her, contrast of the yellow color; he was a boy—probably around her age, with dark auburn hair and black mantle._

"_I'm Ourie, nice to meet you!" he smiled brightly. Despite his dark appearance, he was as bright as a sun._

**Ib then decided to help him to find his sister!**

"_My sister… lost in the gallery since a month ago. We are orphans, so we only have each other…"_

"_Use this to refresh your rose," Ib gave him a bottle of the vase' water. "You couldn't make it if you didn't refresh your rose."_

**Another game, with new partner began!**

"_I don't think it's a good idea, Ib. I've checked that room first, but I didn't like being there."_

"_I have a feeling that there's another door here. Just believe it!"_

**And finally, Garry met with Haruno' father!**

"_It's about your scholarship in France. I will exactly help you to get it."_

* * *

_ (A/N) soo, review?  
_;D

* * *

Guest : hmm hmm.. just wait and see in the later chapter ;D

Destiny : thank you ^ ^. but maybe from today onwards I'll update once in a month :'(

Guest :of course i'll keep this story updated ^ ^. thank you :D

AyakaMurakami : thank you fir your compliments and review XD. and thank you for sharing your prediction for this story, it was great :D

Anon : Yes, thank you ^ ^ I will update this story once in a month.


	7. Chapter 6 : Game 3—Citrine

_Previous Chapter_

_Mary felt a pang in her chest. Soon, she had a bad feeling._

"_Ib, are you alright?" she thought. Since seventeen hours ago, she couldn't contact her. She then realized that the game had started._

_ Since Ib said that Garry would accompany her, Mary was grateful. Sure in her first encounter with him Garry seemed undependable. But later she knew, that Ib depended on him without she realized it. With Garry beside her, Ib became stronger, and it was something that make her lost to him._

_ She didn't have to think about that too much, then. But why her feeling told her that something bad was going to happen? And why she felt an urge to contact Garry even he was blocked, too?_

'_Maybe, I'd give it a try…' she thought, and started to contact Garry._

* * *

**The Game is (Not) Over**

**an Ib fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

**Ib©Kouri**

**The Game is (Not) Over (plot)****©Mizumori Fumaira**

**Chapter #5 : Game 3— Citrine**

"Look, Garry! This one suits you perfectly!" Haruna chirped loudly, grabbing one of the formal man clothes. This time, the pink haired girl grabbed the white one.

"U… uh… I think I like the black one," Garry said tiredly, showing his own choice which was black colored. He sounded like that because as long as he remembered, he had stuck with the pink haired girl since probably two and half hours ago.

"But, Garry… With this you'll match my peach-colored gown that we've bought!"

Garry just ignored Haruna' whimper, walking to the cashier as fast as he could. He mentally noted that went shopping with her was not better than taught the 3rd year student for a whole day who kept ignoring him, because they always made themselves busy with college entrance exams.

"Fine, fine! Sheesh, Garry, that was the cheapest from all in this shop! Shouldn't you pick one that more suitable than that?!"

Garry tried his best to not suffocating her, but he couldn't help but sending her his deadliest glare ever.

"If _'the more suitable one' _refers to _'the one with more expensive'_ or _'the one with famous brand'_, then I really pick this one," he said, picking his money to buy the clothes. He made sure that his tone was as flat as he could, but there was a hint of anger on his tone.

"Oww… I know that you… are used to life in hard condition, but if you need some money, you're always welcomed to ask me," Haruna said sweetly, clinging to his hand.

Oh, if the pink haired girl realized that she had said something terribly wrong, she would knew that the man really tried his best to not shut her big mouth.

"Sorry, Himeno-san, but if I still can buy things with my own money, I won't ask you anything," he grimaced as they walked away from the shop.

Haruna just pouted.

'_It will be a long day ever…' _he thought bitterly.

* * *

A brown haired girl stared at her rose with her big red eyes. There's only a quarter of the petals' original amount clung on its stalk.

'_Should I refreshed the rose now?'_ she just shrugged her shoulder. _'Maybe not… since this rose will wilt in just a few hours—or minutes in this case, later…"_

She then snapped. How long was she daydreaming?

She gasped when she took a look on her wristwatch. It was already half past seven in the real world.

She ran into the stairs, and in a half minute—or a half hour, she finally arrived on the next floor.

She then walked as fast as possible through the dim hallway. When she found a door, she quickly opened it.

A bright light from the room made her quickly shielded her eyes with her hand. The light from the room was too much for her eyes which was used to the dim light from previous rooms. Even the orange colored room wasn't as blinding as this room.

After her eyes could adjust with the amount of light in the room, she realized that it was the room itself which make such a bright light. A seemed high powered lamp with a room with yellow wallpaper and carpet was a perfect combination to blind someone's eyes.

In the side of room was filled by Chinese ceramic vase and in the middle of the room there were two statue, one was blue and the other was red. The statue was familiar to her since they were the statues in the red room when she met The Lady in Red for the first time, seven years ago.

But one that made her a bit surprised was… someone on the edge of the room who leaned to door. It was a boy, probably around her age, and seemed like he had run wildly for his life. His dark auburn hair fell, covering his face. He tried to make his breath as normal as possible, but it seemed hard since his shoulder still moved up and down due to his fast breath. Hesitantly, Ib touched his shoulder which covered by black mantle.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

The boy lifted his face, and gave Ib a scared look from his lavender orbs.

"No way! You again?!" he shouted, hiding his violet rose which he gripped firmly before. He wanted to run but he knew he couldn't go anywhere with the door behind him and Ib in front of him.

"Have we met somewhere before?" Ib asked confusedly, raising one of her eyebrow. She didn't remember that had an acquaintance like him before.

"You don't remember, huh? You, with your friends are the ones who make my rose like this!" he shouted again, showing his violet rose who only had three petals, clinging dearly on its stalk.

Ib rolled her eyes. She just met someone who presumed her as Lady in Red? Really, she didn't find that she looked like her except they have same haircut and same colored eyes. She just pushed the boy aside, grabbing the handle of the door.

"Hey, wait!" the boy suddenly gripped her arms. "Sheesh.. I'm sorry for presuming you as Lady in red, but I just noticed that you have rose too, so I know you're human too, right?"

"Yes. Now, I have to go, "Ib said. She didn't mean to be cold, but she didn't have much time left.

"Hey, don't open that door, you won't like being there!" the boy pulled her from the door, trying to stop her to go further.

"May I ask why?" Ib asked with a bitter tone.

"Um… because there was very dark and scary? And…"

Ib rolled her eyes, "aren't everything in this world scary? Even this bright room?"

"Bu… but…"

"Listen, my rose is going to wilt in a few minutes and at least I have to go from this room before midnight!" Ib shouted desperately.

"Then… let me be with you. I, too, have to help my sister, she lost and…"

Ib let out a sigh, "Alright, then."

"Thank you!" he chirped. "I'm Ourie, nice to meet you!" he smiled. Despite his dark appearance, he had a smile as bright as the sun.

Ib couldn't help but smile. For unknown reason, she felt his smile made her forgot almost everything.

"Ah, wait," Ib pulled the bottle filled by the water from the vase. "You won't make it with such amount of petals. Here, refresh your rose first," she said, giving him the bottle.

"Thank you again!" he smiled again, dipping her rose' stalk to the bottle, making the rose looked healthy again. "May I know your name?"

"Just call me Ib," she replied. "Shall we go, then?"

"Sure!" Ourie grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, making her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

"I'm sorry to make you wait."

A deep, heavy, yet conceited voice made Garry snapped from his mind. He then stood up from his chair, bowing deeply to a middle aged man with black hair and hazel eyes that reminded him to his daughter.

"Good evening, Himeno-sama," Garry said in low, respectful voice. The man before him seemed happy for the salutation from him. After the black haired man and his daughter sit, Garry sat before them.

To match Garry' outfit, Haruna didn't wear her peach colored mini dress. Instead, she wore an elegant indigo night dress with simple silver necklace that seemed too luxurious for the simplicity. Her hazel eyes couldn't stop seeing his childhood friend, Garry, who was more handsome from usual.

After they ordered something to ate, and their beverages came, Himeno Tezuki started the conversation.

"We should talk about your scholarship to the France."

Garry widened his eyes for a millisecond. How could he forgot that important things?

"Ah about that… I haven't heard the announcement of scholarship receivers. Isn't it supposed to be out in the end of this month?" he asked warily.

"Oh, don't be silly, Garry," Tezuki chuckled, "haven't Haruna told you that the leader of the scholarship event is one of my friend?"

Garry rolled his eyes when Tezuki was glancing to Haruna, not surprised at all. The wealthy men and their wide links wasn't something new.

Haruna chuckled, "daddy, I want to give Garry a surprise, so I didn't tell him."

"Well, then Garry, let me explain the situation. You certainly are one of the scholarship receivers. It was Haruna' idea to help you with the scholarship. And when I found out that the leader of the event is my friend, it wasn't a problem to help you," Tezuki sipped his wine, and continued, "Since I remembered that you really want to go to France."

Ah… France, it was every artist' dream to go there. Garry wasn't the exception. Since his college friends had told him about France and he remembered his parent' story about their first meeting and honeymoon in the romantic country, he couldn't help but want to go there. So when there was recruitment for anyone who was interested to study in France for master degree, he registered without thinking twice. With his best painting as the requirement, he hoped that his painting could pass the selection, since he knew that the registrant wasn't just a few of people.

It made him so happy to hear that he exactly would go to France with no doubt. But he felt something was terribly wrong. Wasn't that mean he success because the old man' link, not because his artwork passed the selection?

"What's wrong, Garry? You seemed didn't happy about this?" Tezuki asked curiously.

"Ah… it wasn't like that…" Garry knew that he couldn't refuse his "giving", or else he would feel like Garry was too arrogant to receive it, "But… it was too sudden, and surprised me too much…"

"Oh, you deserve it, Garry, you always be a hard working guy. But you have to know that you have to promise me a little thing, you know, just a little gratitude to me…"

Garry swore that he could hear a smirk from Tezuki.

"What is it, Himeno-sama?"

* * *

"So, why you could be here?" Ib tried to broke the silent as they walk on seemed never ending hallway.

"My sister and I go to the Guertena' Art Gallery right a week before it was closed. Suddenly, there was blackout. Once the lamp lit again, I found my sister vanished. I've tried to search her, even made a report to police. But they, the people on the gallery and the police, didn't help me. Then, they just closed the gallery.

"A few days before, I met Ousama in my dream. He said he was the one who take my sister. He gave me this rose and told me if I want her back; I should save her on my own. Since my sister is all that I have in this world after my parents dead, I mustered up my courage to save her..."

Ib looked at him sympathetically, "i'm sorry to hear that..."

"It's alright, Ib. Beside, I'm grateful I met someone here. This place was too much for someone like me," he smiled to her. "How about you, Ib?"

"Well, to be honest, it was my second time to be trapped in this kind of situation... And the one who trapped me, Ousama, seemed miss me so much that he stole my rose..."

"Just a rose? What's the big deal?"

"Every human in this world have a rose that connected to their life. Your violet rose just a symbol your original rose, so even that rose lost all its petals, you just suffering unbearable pain until you passed out, like comatose state. That rose can't kill you; the one that can kill you when it lost all its petals is buried deep on your body. Ousama stole the rose that connected to my life seven years ago, right after I'd back from his previous parallel world, so I have to get it back before he kills me."

The conversation ended when they saw another door that led into another room. It was another dim room, with dark yellow wallpaper and carpet. The room was probably as large as Hoshizora Gakuen' auditorium. On the wall there were so many The Lady paintings hung. Then a few large shelves filled by rabbit ornaments.

When Ib blinked and look at one of the shelf, it wasn't filled by cute rabbit ornament anymore, it was filled by an eerie blue doll which smiled largely and wickedly. The other shelf was filled by them same doll too. But when she blinked again, the shelves were filled by the rabbit ornament again. Every time she blinked, the filler of the shelves was changing, making her felt dizzy.

'_Maybe when I looked at the rabbit ornament seven years ago, the one that Garry saw was the eerie blue doll…'_ she thought when she remembered that Garry saw the rabbit ornament with terrified look.

"Ib…" a squeak came from Ourie' lips.

"What's wrong, Ourie?"

"The door…is locked…"

_Ding...ding...ding... Crash!_

Suddenly the room became dark, too dark for her to look anything. An eerie feeling made her shivered involuntarily. She felt Ourie grabbing her hand, gripping firmly on it.

"I...Ib..."

Ib knew that something bad were going to happen. She set her long brown hair so it could hide her still bud-formed roses which emerged on the top of her red backpack. She, too, gripped back Ourie' hand. Her other hand which was free gripped her other rose that had lost some of its petals firmly.

"Hold your rose tightly, Ourie, we're going to run."

"R... run? But where, Ib?"

She swore that she could felt one—or more, Lady crawled toward them.

"Anywhere until we find the way out! I believe there was a way out from this room!" she said optimistically. The color of the room reminded her to Mary, a child who never stopped to hope and being optimist.

Ib pulled Ourie to run with her once she jerked from one of Lady' grip on her ankle. They run wildly, aimlessly. It seemed like they'd run forever when the dark wasn't lighten up and they still couldn't find the way out. They were knocked by The Lady every several seconds, tripped because of the mannequin' heads which were placed haphazardly and the creepy blue dolls which kept walking on their way. Even Ib felt her knee length red vest became shorter because the Lady kept pulling it to slow her down, but her favorite vest just ripped because she kept running from the Lady who pulled it.

Finally, after running for their lives for several minute, Ourie shouted happily.

"Look, Ib! There's a light!"

They run toward the light, with several time tripped on the creepy blue doll. Finally, right after they entered the light, they saw an empty room which filled by two small bookshelves. No painting, no scary blue doll, no artwork. On Ib' right side there was a grandfather clock which tolled right after they entered the room. It reminded them that it was already midnight. Ib watched her wristwatch which also indicated that it was already midnight.

As the grandfather stopped tolling, Ib saw her rose on her hand which only had two petals wilted away. After the rose had wilted, a rose shaped citrine gem appeared from the stalk of wilted rose, hidden by one of the wilted petal. She clung it to her wristwatch.

"Whoa, Ib! Are you alright?" Ourie shouted as he saw Ib' rose wilted away. "Are you hurt? Suffocated?"

"Calm down, Ourie, I have another rose here," she cut him off, picking one of her rose which had been grown into healthy full blossom red rose. "My roses are just life one day each. They will wilt one by one until the day I supposed to have my original rose back. This kind of rose were the ones which support my life in these seven years."

"I see. It's hurt to see the rose was wilting. I know that the rose somehow connected to our body. Are you sure you didn't hurt anywhere?" Ourie asked concernedly.

"If you didn't count the injury from the Lady before, no, there isn't any new bruises since the rose wilted."

Ib then realized that there was a door with toilet sign. She was grateful that now Ousama realized that human needed at least a restroom wherever they go.

"Mind if I use the toilet first?" Ib asked shyly. She wasn't comfortable to ask such thing to boy.

"Sure, go ahead," Ourie grinned, seemed he realized how embarrassed Ib after ask him such a thing. "I promise I won't peek on you!"

Ib just grunted at his last sentence.

After she finished, she walked out, finding Ourie read something.

"What is it Ourie?"

"Hmm... it said that we can get rest since the time goes normally like in the real world. I don't get it, what does it mean, Ib?"

Ib quickly looked at her wristwatch. It was fifteen minute past midnight. The paper didn't lie then.

"Well, you see. Before, in another room, time goes faster in this parallel world than in the real world. One minute in here means one hour in real world. But it seems that time goes normally here, so one minute in this room means one minute in real world. Perhaps we can take a little break..." Ib smiled. Oh, how Ousama had made her run for a whole day, and she had other task, to help Ourie found his sister. Altough she did that voluntarily, it couldn't be anything but tiring. She really deserved the break. "You have to take a little nap, Ourie."

She took a place near the grandfather clock, sitting, straightening her tired legs, leaning on the wall. She slowly closed her eyes, hoping something on her dream could cheer her up.

* * *

_(A/N) : I'm sorry for sh*tty long update. It's absolutely my mistake. I really am sorry. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter since I make this longer than usual as my apologize. And I'm sorry if, perhaps, there's something strange with the story (about vocabulary using, missing grammar,etc), because lately i too focuse with my other fanfic which were written by my mother language (Indonesian), so I almost forgot how to write in proper english._

_Also I wanted to thank AyakaMurakami, XxxAnimeWolfxxX, and Anon for giving me review in the previous chapter. I also want to thank to everybody who had added this story to their favorites/alerts list. You are the ones who kept the story going on, not me since I just have the ideas. If I can, I wanted to hug you all~!  
_

_Well, thanks for reading. Mind to review?_


	8. Chapter 7 : Mary, Garry, and The Truth

_Previous Chapter :_

_"Well, then Garry, let me explain the situation. You certainly are one of the scholarship receivers. It was Haruna' idea to help you with the scholarship. And when I found out that the leader of the event is my friend, it wasn't a problem to help you," Tezuki sipped his wine, and continued, "Since I remembered that you really want to go to France."_

_It made him so happy to hear that he exactly would go to France with no doubt. But he felt something was terribly wrong. Wasn't that mean he success because the old man' link, not because his artwork passed the selection?_

_"What's wrong, Garry? You seemed didn't happy about this?" Tezuki asked curiously._

_"Ah… it wasn't like that…" Garry knew that he couldn't refuse his "giving", or else he would feel like Garry was too arrogant to receive it, "But… it was too sudden, and surprised me too much…"_

_"Oh, you deserve it, Garry, you always be a hard working guy. But you have to know that you have to promise me a little thing, you know, just a little gratitude to me…"_

_Garry swore that he could hear a smirk from Tezuki._

_"What is it, Himeno-sama?"_

_"Well, you see. Before, in another room, time goes faster in this parallel world than in the real world. One minute in here means one hour in real world. But it seems that time goes normally here, so one minute in this room means one minute in real world. Perhaps we can take a little break..." Ib smiled. Oh, how Ousama had made her run for a whole day, and she had other task, to help Ourie found his sister. Altough she did that voluntarily, it couldn't be anything but tiring. She really deserved the break. "You have to take a little nap, Ourie."_

_She took a place near the grandfather clock, sitting, straightening her tired legs, leaning on the wall. She slowly closed her eyes, hoping something on her dream could cheer her up._

* * *

**The Game is (Not) Over**

**an Ib fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

**Ib © Kouri**

**The Game is (Not) Over (plot) © Mizumori Fumaira**

**Chapter #7 : Mary, Garry, and The Truth**

Mary snapped from her mind, because of a certain blue doll came to her. The blue doll gave her something like pocket mirror.

"Hey, I've searched that thing since days ago! Where do you find it?"

Though it was looked like a ordinary pocket mirror, it actually was a mirror to see someone in Ib and Garry' realm. Since seven years ago, Mary used it to look after Ib, and she lost it just several weeks before Ib' game with Ousama began.

"Huh? Find Garry? You know that this mirror just could see someone from their realm, not here, right?" Mary smiled awkwardly, suddenly felt a pang on her chest.

The doll just simply looked away from her.

Mary gulped. She looked at the mirror, concentrating her mind to think about Garry. Just a few seconds later, her sapphire eyes widened.

"What the—"

* * *

Seeing the Himenos simply looked at each other, with a meaningful smile made Garry wondered what kind of 'little gratitude' that Tezuki meant.

"Well, actually, Garry, it isn't that hard," Tezuki said, noticing that Garry became tensed.

"Daddy, just tell Garry about _it_!" Haruna shouted excitedly.

One of Garry' brow was raised in confusion. He looked to the older man' eyes, just as he wanted an explanation.

"_If Haruna is so excited like that, it must be something that involves her, I wonder what…"_

"Garry, I wish you to become Haruna' fiancee," Tezuki stated in a serious tone, looking right into Garry' midnight blue orbs.

Garry' eyes widened, he couldn't believe to whatever he just heard.

"So… I have to…be engaged with Himeno-san?" Garry' voice clearly explained that he was so surprised.

"Yes, Garry. Since you two are friend since you were children, I see that you can take care of her," he paused, sipping his wine, "beside, Haruna herself is so happy…"

That was it. Garry even couldn't hear any Tezuki' rambling. His mind was too surprised, and too annoyed with that idea. Haruna was a cute girl, true. But there was someone who occupied his mind lately.

A certain girl with ruby colored orbs.

"Garry, what's wrong?" Haruna asked curiously, seeing her fiancee-to-be was paying no attention to her father' rambling.

Garry snapped from his mind, talking nervously, "ah, uhm, I'm sorry about that. I just…"

Suddenly, Garry' cell phone vibrated loudly. He thanked whoever that called him so he could get out from there even just a little while.

"I am sorry, but could I take this call for while?" he asked, still not losing his politeness, but standing up from his chair as quick as possible.

"Why, of course, Garry. We will talk about the detail of your engagement party after you've finished your business," Tezuki said.

Garry quickly walked to the men restroom. Noticing that was anybody there, he decided to look at his cell phone, leaning on the restroom' door.

There wasn't any call from someone; instead it was an e-mail from someone who wasn't on his contact lists. Curious, he quickly read the e-mail, just to found himself dumbfounded again.

_Aomori-sensei,_

_It's Akahana Ib' mother. How is she doing there? I hope she do not make any trouble, since it is her first time to join any club and participated in such outdoor activity like camping…_

Before he ever finished reading the e-mail, he dropped his cell phone, cursing.

"What the—"

Ib was not on her home, since when?

"_Sayounara…"_

His dream about her flashed on his mind. Ib, laying helplessly on the floor, surrounded by red rose petals, which like a pool of her own blood—

Then a image of certain blond haired girl flashed on his mind.

CLICK!

Suddenly the room went dark. The temperature dropped rapidly, making him shivered a bit. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He checked his cell phone to make a call to Haruna or someone to get him out from that room.

But his only last hope, his cell phone, was out of signal.

"—ry…"

He looked at the mirror, after hearing someone called him. Slowly, his reflection on the mirror was changed by a reflection of certain blond haired little girl. His eyes widened in shock, exactly frightened by the reflection that looked right to his eyes.

"Mary? How could you…" he said in disbelief and frightened tone.

"Garry! Why…"

Suddenly he realized something. He looked sharply at her eyes, asked in threatening voice, "where's Ib?"

"What? After ignoring her, you say something like that to me?!"

"Huh? Ignoring her?! What do you—"

"It will all be your fault if something happened to—"

"Wait, I think we should calm down Mary. I don't get anything," Garry sighed, fixing his glasses position, "do you by any chance, know Ib' whereabouts? We, her family and I, have never met her for almost two days."

Mary' eyes widened.

"So… she didn't tell you yet? Oh God…" Mary face palmed, there's so much worry on her tone.

"She didn't tell me what?" Garry felt his chest twisted. He was sure if the condition was like this, Ib was absolutely in danger.

Before he got his answer, Mary' face became faded slowly.

"Listen to me, Garry. Ib have another encounter with Ousama, the one who trapped you two in that world seven years ago. I have persuaded her to take you to accompany her, but it seems like she was afraid that something bad will happen to you…"

"What?! It couldn't be! Why she—"

Mary' face slowly disappeared. Her voice became incoherent.

"You …ould catch… …er up, before sh… …t hurted…"

The light slowly lit up. The temperature back to normal and his eyes met his reflection on the mirror. There's only one thing that occupied his mind.

He should catch Ib up, before something bad happened to her.

He quickly opened the restroom' door, passing some people as he running to get a taxi. He knew that the portal to the parallel world must be in the warehouse where Guertena' arts were kept properly.

But before he reached the exit door, a grip on his wrist stopped him.

"Well, well, Garry… it's rude to go somewhere else when you exactly have a certain important business here," Tezuki smirked.

"I'm sorry, Himeno-sama, but…"

"If you dare to leave this place, I could make sure that you won't be one of that scholarship receiver, even you had applied your best artwork."

"!—"

* * *

A little whimper broke the silent of the room. Ourie woke up from his sleep, checking from where the voice came. He then found out that it was Ib, whimpering on her sleep, calling a name.

"—ry…"

No tears, no sob, just a voice that filled with misery and… longing feeling. Ourie clenched his fist, and then slowly crept to her side. He made Ib' body fell on his embrace, caressing her hair slowly.

"If I were him, Ib… I wouldn't make you in such miserable condition like this."

Even, Ourie had tried to calm her down, without making her woke up, she still whimpered, calling _him_ desperately.

"Garry…"

* * *

_(A/N) have you noticed that the cover picture is no more my avatar? yep, though I'm suck at drawing, I couldn't help but draw it! and by the way, again I want to thank you to jutmep. alicetsuki13, xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx, itte'sasprite, Kate, xKuroiTenshix, and Cream-Puff-Cinnamon (your great reviews made me eager to continue this story). It's already 40 reviews. And of course, I thanked everybody who listed this story on their alert list or favorite list (I just couldn't imagine what's the good thing about this story), and of course you too, silent readers (I hope you'll review my story). for you reviewers, I've replied your review (for not-login user, please check the end of this story)._

_and, just a little announcement, since I just lost my cell phone, and due to the fact I'm always plotting my story there, maybe, I will you make wait for a little bit longer (again ^ ^; ) , plus since this month I should prepare mid-term and end-term test every Friday, maybe I'll updated in June. I'm sorry about that, but I hope it didn't make you to hate this story (you have right to hate me, though :p )._

_Oh, well, as always, any review, criticsm, flames, etc are really appreciated_

* * *

_justmep : Is that so? thank you *blushed*, yes of course, I will try my best to complete this story, and maybe will make another after this finished of course. :D thanks for your review~_

_Kate : I'm glad that you love the story *hug*. here's the new chapter for you. And thanks for bookmarking and reviewing XD_


End file.
